Alone
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Inspired by Naruto shippuden (Oc)


When you are ALWAYS alone in this would,what do you do?

A young girl run's away from her past, But when you run away from it,it can't be fixed.

How much you put your feeling's aside

To keep them locked away in your memories

And try to make a new one But fail to do so...

My name is Alice, I was born in a world that you may not understand.

I have always hated myself for what i have done.

I have a secert that i have kept from the people that i called "Family" for a long time...

I did not choose this life.

But this was who i REALLY am; Nothing can ever change that, from what i truly become...

My past is unbreakable,i was born to be a monster,to be hated by the people around me.

I bring sorrow,suffering,pain,death and power.

I hated of wha i have become,But how can i refuse it was my destiny and my fate.

I hide this from the people i love,if i release this power that i can not handle .

What will i do now,once it's activated? I can't do that. Not again...

When i was born,I destroyed my village,and also the people who live there.

Population:10 million. It doesn't exist anymore;it used to be known as "The Okami Capital" meaning Wolf.

My home town,burned in flames of the beast inside me.

There is no home,for me now.

And...This is just the BEGINNING...

Every village i travel,people hated me for life,they depise me for all time,once they realize lost tales of a girl who destroyed her entire village.

Later on,they soon called me "Weapon X" Because i was like; make into a weapon. "X" ment extermination. They yell at me,they throw any object;s at me everytime i pass by.

The villager's insult me, and even call the army to target me or should i say; I'm wanted "Dead Or Alive" It's such crucial life i have created.

It really doesn't bother me that much;i have used to people doing that to me.

Until, I arrived at this pitiful village that had wanted sign's everywhere, and also solider's,guards,they army by every door way's alley's and street's are blocked.

Some trouble i'm in, but there is more obstacle's in my path along the way...

2 years later, My DARK secert has been found out.

Now the only thing that i could do was run away from this world,so i left my life.

I soon start to suffer from the new life i created;leaving was the BIGGEST mistake.

I was left in a prison cell for more than a month;they left me there till rut. Not much good,the room was dark;there was only the sound of the chains ratting against my skin.

My eye sight was pretty vivid everything was unclear to me. I can hear footsteps of rat's scatter through the cell door.

I am now motionless,painless and mindless.

I can't think strait,my hearing is off.

I was scared,cold, and hungry;I didn't know what was happening.

I couldn't go back...I was lonely,in this mysterious place that i never knew of.

Loneliness and fustration;both came to mind...

I guess this way my punishment for having this beast inside me,i guess i deserve it.

When i woke up one day, i could see clearly now.

My clothes were dirty,my hair is all in a ponytail, and my body was all bruised up, beaten down,scratched out,scares,Cut's and bloody stain.

I couldn't move,like i was poisoned with venom that was toxic.

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like i was going to scream on top of my lungs.

I didn't want to stay here any longer. It's like i'm being tortured with all over me.

I tried standing up, it was painful but i manage. I looked around the shadowy room that i was in, Darkness surrond's me.

I took a step forward slowly and silently trying to find the door, in the cold dark night of my proison cell.

I soon reached to a door node;i turned to open it but it wouldn't budge it was glued shut.

I looked around to find something useful to use. I soon realized that there was a Bobby Pin that i used for my hair.

I took the Bobby pin quickly out of my hair, and used it to open the door.

I finally got it to creek open.

I looked to the left and to the right; the halls were empty.

It was odd, There was no one here.

I walked pass by an old closet,I assume that is was the exit. But it wasn't instead therewas a bunch of

knife's,swords,daggers and battle equipment.

I grabbed a hand bag that had some sort of stone that were very unusal and a piece of stick long and strong enough someone like a cat.

I as well grab the bunch of dagger's that were there also.

And i grabbed some new clothing to wear.

I take a deep breath and walked srait ahead. It's straigh i thought that there would be someone guarding this place.

As i pass down the mysetious hallways,i heard footsteps.

I looked around,there was no one there. I continued on with the search.

After opening on every door that i pass. They where all empty.

I suddenly came toward's the last door,it was pretty creppy:The door was all loose,the door knob was gone, and it was the only door that was at the end of the hallway.

I opened the door with a nice gentle kick. When i stared at the room,i was shocked of what i have seen.

I stood there like a stone,i thought and felt horror as i watched the room so stained with blood. My face turned white like a sheet of paper.


End file.
